


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 10 - Ohmiya

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff/Romance, M/M, Ohmiya - Freeform, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>five drabbles of shameless Ohmiya porn. Plus cuddles. And kisses. and some other else. Huh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fine Details

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gambitsfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gambitsfox/gifts), [shinigamiami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinigamiami/gifts), [renchan27](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=renchan27), [sweetspicyhot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetspicyhot/gifts).



> five prompts. five stories. final batch.
> 
> Because my love for Ohmiya is endless, boundless and shameless. You've been warned.

**Prompt 046. Lose (R, 634 words) for gambitsfox**

+++ 

“Why do I always need to lose my pants this way?” Nino muses around a half-uttered moan, fingers finding the small hairs at the back of Ohno’s head before settling his grip against Ohno’s sturdy shoulders for support. Ohno doesn’t say anything and continues nosing at the delicate skin stretching across Nino’s navel, fingers otherwise occupied on their apparent quest to relieve Nino off his pants. 

“Oh-chan, that tickles,” Nino whines, weakly pushing at Ohno’s head when Ohno starts licking a wet trail from his bellybutton and down, as Ohno’s fingers slowly pushes the garters of his boxers to reveal an even lighter patch of skin, his mouth ghosting tiny kisses after. 

“Hmm,” hums Ohno, but otherwise stays firm, one hand now gripping at Nino’s bony hips to keep him in place; Nino’s growing visibly harder beneath his boxers and it’s getting uncomfortably hard keeping his mouth shut, almost too impossible not to yell at Ohno to get the hell on with it already. 

He couldn’t because, well, Ohno said he wanted to take his time today and because, no matter how stupidly stupid it sounds, he actually agreed to giving Ohno free reigns to whatever shit he plans on doing today. 

He just didn’t think he’s going to regret it two seconds after Ohno promptly kneeled down in front of him and with the older man’s mouth dangerously close to his crotch on the same fucking breath. 

But really, Nino thinks, shouldn’t they be doing this where he could lie down and grip something, say, the bedsheet or one of their fucking pillows, other than Ohno’s hair while Ohno enjoys his freaking time mapping his skin with his mouth and tongue, and without risking the chances of him collapsing on his shaky knees because, fuck, that’s – 

“Oh _god_ ,” he moans, throwing his head back and wishing the chair he’s leaning against is strong enough to bear his and Ohno’s combined weight, now. “ _Oh god, oh god_ , Oh-chan –“ his litany of moans combined with Ohno’s name seemed not enough to distract Ohno’s attention, what with the way he’s ever so slowly pushing his tongue inside the waistband of Nino’s boxers and licking the exposed skin, just a little shy at gracing the tip of Nino’s throbbing erection. 

He’s practically on his way to sobbing ungracefully against the sleeve of his own shirt and also just two seconds away from pushing Ohno’s head down, screaming _fuck, more!_ in his head before Ohno’s raising his head and cautioning him with a stare before waving two threatening fingers at him. 

“O-Oh-chan, p-please, I –“ 

Ohno looks entirely unconcerned as he pushes Nino’s pants all the way down his feet before leaning in to bite at Nino’s exposed hips. 

“Not today, Kazunari,” Ohno tells him, uncaring that he’s shaking all over and he’s seconds away from literally bursting into tears. He knows he’s going batshit crazy with frustration but he is also aware that Ohno’s too much of a teasing bastard to give it to him this early. 

Damn fuck. “B-But –“ 

Ohno shakes his head and leans forward again to nose the front of his boxers, mouthing his hardness through the soft fabric before pulling away. 

“You promised,” he says. 

Nino bites his lips and moves his hands behind him, finding the back of the chair and gripping it tight. 

“Yes,” he nods into submission and feels the heat crawls from his groin up to the back of his ears when Ohno smiles, serene yet sleepy eyes then focusing in front of him and reaching out to trace the obvious hardness hidden beneath the soft fabric of Nino’s underwear with nimble fingers. 

“Good,” Ohno comments and licks his lips, “now where were we again?” he says, fingers moving down to gently cup Nino’s balls. 

Nino whimpers.

 


	2. More to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen minutes into his game (and just a few minutes difference since he’s settled into the couch with Ohno following shortly after, promptly dropping his head on his lap), he chuckles when he heard Ohno let out another whimpering-sort of sound, his fingers stilling absently on the back of Ohno’s nape.

**Prompt 047. Cat (R, 701 words) for carey_chan**

 

Fifteen minutes into his game (and just a few minutes difference since he’s settled into the couch with Ohno following shortly after, promptly dropping his head on his lap), he chuckles when he heard Ohno let out another whimpering-sort of sound, his fingers stilling absently on the back of Ohno’s nape. 

“Why’d you stop?” Ohno whines, sounding completely like he’s pouting even though Nino couldn’t’ actually see him; but he’s known the older man long enough to realize that he’s indeed pouting without having to see him. “Kazu –“ 

“Because you kept on mewling and it’s kind of distracting me from my game,” he answers, but otherwise puts his fingers back into position, scratching the back of one of Ohno’s ears just to hear the pleased sounds coming from the older man’s mouth. 

“It feels good, shut up,” Ohno retorted, seemingly unashamed; “besides, I do this to you too when you particularly liked to be petted so stop the whining and just get the hell on with it,” 

Nino snickers, but thankfully, Ohno has his nose buried into the fabric of his worn out shirt to see him; he chuckles again and resumes petting the older man’s hair, mindful of the way the action makes Ohno settles comfortably back into nuzzling his tummy while purring like an overgrown cat. 

He clicks his tongue when Ohno lets out a particularly loud mewl, sending little ripples of familiar desire down his spine. 

“Oh-chan, will you stop mewling like a fucking cat in heat? It’s really fucking distracting,” he mumbles, voice breathy. 

Ohno tsks. “Wow, could you please refrain from comparing me to a cat? As you can see, I’m possibly a thousand times cuter, aside from being extremely good-looking than your average cat -- not to mention the fact that I’m better at _fuc_ –“ 

“Satoshi, I swear to god if you don’t shut your mouth, I will shut it for you,” Nino threatens before Ohno is able to complete his sentence, completely red in the face. 

Ohno hums, obviously feigning indifference but Nino knows him too well to let it go, feeling a light jab on the side in retaliation as he shifts to muffle his laughter against the soft fabric of Nino’s shirt, digging his nose against the equally softer skin underneath. 

It’s when he starts licking the said stretch of pale and soft skin that Nino unceremoniously grunts, tugs his shirt up and watches, dazed, as his tongue maps Nino’s skin in fascination. 

“What?” he manages to ask despite himself, seemingly enjoying the way the muscles on Nino’s stomach tenses at every wicked brush of his tongue across the sensitive skin. 

He could see the way Nino’s adam’s apple bobs from down below and the way Nino is trying his level best not to bite his lips when his otherwise unoccupied fingers move down to caress Nino through his sweat pants. Nino’s beginning to harden under his ministration and he couldn’t deny the fact that he loves it – loves it when he could drive Nino crazy by just the simple touch of his hand. 

“N-Nothing,” Nino rasps, ragged and husky, and it is his turn to hide his grin but obviously failing when he feels Nino’s palm hitting the back of head lightly. 

“Then why are you looking at me like that?” he puffs out, amused at Nino’s obviously turned-on face. “It’s not like this is the first time I lick you here,” 

Nino makes a soft sound from the back of his throat before he heard him answer, voice strangled – maybe it is because he turns his attention to sucking Nino’s navel while he fingers the edge of Nino’s sweatpants, thumb seeking entry. 

“Damn it, Satoshi, you –“ 

“Yes, I am,” he replies, moving into position without dislodging Nino, lithe as always, surprising Nino with his deftness when he gets Nino beneath him without so much fuss. Nino’s swoops when he rearranges him quickly, tugging at the offending sweatpants afterwards and settling himself across Nino’s legs. 

“Oh, _shit,”_ Nino curses when he all but leans down and samples a lick, base to tip, base to tip.

“Gladly,” he mutters before parting his mouth wide enough to swallow Nino in.


	3. Down for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s early – the sun has yet to break out from the horizon, but he’s here – standing by the window with a mug of steaming coffee in hand, gaze lost across the stretch of green beyond the glass.

**Prompt 048. Window (R, 557 words) for renchan27, racanai**

 

It’s early – the sun has yet to break out from the horizon, but he’s here – standing by the window with a mug of steaming coffee in hand, gaze lost across the stretch of green beyond the glass.                                                             

It is only their second day here and he already feels like he could live here forever. 

The quiet stillness is relaxing, far from the noisy and ever-moving city that is Tokyo; it already feels too far away, same as the memory of the other day, when they were finishing the last leg of the tour then attending the post-party celebration after that. He’s still quite unsure whether they’d be able to savor this freedom, this peace without the usual interruption but he’s counting on their manager’s promise to let his worry ruin this. 

From the bedroom, he is vaguely aware of another figure stirring on his sleep though he knows, smiling just the tiniest bit at the thought of the other’s wandering hands finding the familiar form he had slept tangled with the night before. He doesn’t need to turn around to know that the person he left there some minutes ago is slowly creeping out from the bed, hair still mussed and sleep tousled, yawning hugely as he takes tentative steps out the bedroom to find the missing figure he was cuddling with the night before. 

He’s not even the least bit surprised to feel a warm pair of arms hugging him from behind, and a pointy chin digging itself against his shoulder afterwards. 

“Good morning,” he murmurs; it is a good morning afterall, letting Nino drape himself heavily against him, warm breath against the side of his neck. 

“ – ‘s too early,” came the sleepy reply and he laughs, can’t not, when Nino is being so cute like this; he uses his free hand (the one which is not holding the mug) and pats Nino’s small hands before wrapping them inside his own. Nino’s hands are freezing, but his body is warm in contrast to the coldness of his hands. 

“You can go back to sleep if you want,” he tells Nino, twisting sideways so he can drop a languid kiss against the side of Nino’s temple. “I’ll make you breakfast in a bit, then I’ll wake you – we’ll shower together before we head out to check the rest of the place,” 

Nino groans into his neck and he laughs again. Nino is too cute.

“Can’t,” Nino whines, arms tightening around him. “It’s cold; you took all the warm when you left,” Nino says, childish and clingy. “Come back to bed with me, Oh-chan?”

He hums, puts the mug to his lips and takes a sip. “Coffee?” he offers instead. Nino shakes his head and leans up to bite his ear in response.

“Bed,” Nino says, pushing his hips once, repeating the action twice. “Now,” 

“Hmm,” he mumbles back, because. Well, this he does understand. “Okay,”

Nino’s answering hum sounded happy, half-sleepy; he wonders if he’s imagining it but Nino smiles with his eyes half-closed and his fingers light around his wrist. “Okay.” 

He laces their fingers together when Nino lets him go, leaves his coffee mug on the counter on their way back to the bedroom and lets Nino lead the way.

The world outside could wait. For now, he needs to take care of Nino.


	4. Your weird is contagious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Jun just doesn’t get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because I always adored a piss-off Jun. and indulging Sho just because. and Aiba being Aiba.
> 
> who cares about characterization when we have crack? Ohmiya SK, hey!

**Prompt 049. Code (PG, 1014 words of pure crack) for ohmiyaplz, yumi_usagi**

 

Sometimes, Jun just doesn’t get it.

Sure, he’s long given up trying to understand how ‘speaking without talking’ works if only to save himself the trouble of knowing something else instead of what he supposed he should know in the first place, or how it’s even possible for two very different people to get along so well just like _those_ two, but. 

But the thing is that they simply does – get along well, that is – in fact, they get along so well that it’s borderline creepy, and Jun sometimes found himself wondering how the universe works or why his life ended up tangled with those four other creeps he considered friends. 

Most especially Ohno and Nino. 

There’s the familiar (albeit disgusting) Ohmiya skit for one, wherein those two idiots are speaking to each other weirdly – the accent is odd enough to make a few veins in his temple twitch, which usually resulted to full-blown migraine when he catches himself trying to interpret what the fuck those two are talking about. 

Mostly, he is pretty sure they’re just talking nonsense (because nobody in their proper state of mind would talk anything sensible while they have their hands all over each other, touching each other in a way best left behind closed doors, enough to gross people out of their wits or in his case, piss him off more than the usual) but sometimes, even he has doubts when Nino is saying something about the planet they apparently spent the night before in great detail while he’s stroking their Leader’s flat stomach absently. 

It doesn’t help that Ohno would answer in his equally weird accent and making adorable faces as he leans his head back against Nino’s shoulder, seemingly unperturbed that his leaning post is outright molesting him and he’s allowing it. 

“It’s like watching you and Mao-chan when you were doing that cheesy drama,” Aiba pipes in through a mouthful of strawberry mochi – “Only a lot less cheesy and a lot more gay,” 

He turns and hits Aiba on the head with his script book, ignoring Aiba’s yelp of pain. 

“We were most definitely not cheesy and –“ he reaches to grab the next mochi Aiba is about to shove in his mouth and makes a disgusting face at it – all those sugar, ugh. “that’s not just gay, that’s disgusting,” he says, pointing. 

Aiba shrugs and produces another mochi (where the hell did that come from?!), shoves it into his mouth before Jun could protest. 

Sho chooses that moment to come in, goes straight to where Nino and Ohno are and hands them a cup of Frap (which Ohno takes with a mumble of thanks before guiding it near Nino’s lips, and Nino sipping quietly without Ohno prompting him) before he sits down opposite them, spreading his newspaper number one. 

“So how was your trip to Jupiter last night?” Sho inquires, eyes trained on the editorial edition. 

Aiba giggles while Jun tries his best not to scream. 

“Sho-san, stop encouraging them!” he hisses, putting his own cup of coffee down and reaches up to massage his temple. He needs another cup, or better yet, a stronger drink that would help him tolerate his bandmates antics all throughout the day before he thinks of committing suicide. 

Sho doesn’t say anything but the way his shoulder blades shift tells Jun he’s enjoying this. 

Bastard. 

Ohno sips on his and Nino’s coffee (courtesy of Sho) while Nino’s hands drifts from Ohno’s stomach to play on the metal buckle of Ohno’s belt. He also tugs Ohno’s shirt higher, which makes the situation a lot worse than it already is. Jun doesn’t need to look to know that the brat is eyeing him, or the fact that he’s doing this on purpose. 

He doesn’t know which one is better – tendering his resignation or throwing himself out in front of a speeding truck to escape this horrible, horrible fate. 

“Well, we only stayed there for about two hours since the place was too cold,” Nino says using that weird accent again while Ohno is nodding his head like he knows what shit Nino is talking about. “The president offered us a room for free -- for first time visitors like us he said, which we gladly accepted of course. But the bed was made of ice and they don’t offer condoms so there’s really no point in staying; I suppose the lack of condoms was okay if they were offering at least lotions or something but no – and anyway, the next time I look, Taka is grating the headboard and eating it after pouring body chocolate on it. Don’t ask me how it was because hey, I’m not stupid, I didn’t try any,” 

Ohno pouts and Nino pats him, as if he knows this is the case and knows that patting Ohno means consoling him; Ohno merely chuckles and goes back to sipping his coffee. Jun wonders not for the first time if Nino has eyes everywhere. 

“Told you it was tasty,” Ohno retorts, handing Nino the cup; he looks like he really did try it, Jun isn’t sure. 

“Everything you think edible is tasty, I don’t know what is wrong with your taste buds,” Nino counters, pinching their Leader’s hip. “Does Yuuji need to apologize?” he says when Ohno pouts again. 

“To Taka? Or to Matsujun?” Ohno asks; Jun doesn’t know why Ohno keeps on including him in their otherwise stupid conversation. 

“Why don’t you try going to Mars next? Might be warmer there,” Sho suggests, flipping a page. 

“Or you can try acting like a normal person, how’s that? God.” He moans. Aiba giggles again and goes to stand up, heading to the refreshment table. 

“Matsumoto-san is jealous, it’s so heartbreaking to watch,” Nino supplies, voice soft. 

“Maybe we can take him with us next time?” Ohno asks. “I heard Venus is a pretty place; Matsujun might like it there,” 

Jun stands up and goes to pour himself another cup of coffee, briefly wondering why the staffs aren’t stocking the refreshment table with whiskey. 

Or poison. 

Whichever works first, and fast. 

“Matsumoto-san, would you like to come with us? We’re planning on flying to Pluto tonight – I heard the weather there is nice,” 

“Somebody get me a fucking rope and help me hang myself on the ceiling! God!”


	5. Mark you mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s flipping the sausages when Ohno came up to him, pecks him on the cheek and reaches to steal a sip from his lukewarm coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last part for this batch :D thanks to everyone who follows this final batch until the end :D
> 
> Happy birthday to gambitsfox and momokan69!

**050\. Writer’s Choice – (R, 974 words) for momokan69, gambitsfox**

 

He’s flipping the sausages when Ohno came up to him, pecks him on the cheek and reaches to steal a sip from his lukewarm coffee. 

“Good morning,” Ohno greets, arms warm and his breath even warmer. “Smells nice,” 

“It’s just sausages,” 

Ohno makes a confirming noise at that. “Yes, and they smell nice,” Ohno breathes at this and Nino can’t tell whether he’s still referring to the sausages, because Ohno has his face mashed against the crook of his neck, breathing him in. 

“You always say that about food, anyway,” he mumbles, takes the sausages out from the pan and into a plate. He’s about to work on the eggs when Ohno unburies his face from his neck, makes a soft, inquiring noise from the back of his throat and moves. 

“Oh, what are –“ 

Nino hums, distracted; well it couldn’t be helped when Ohno is currently inspecting his anatomy with inquiring fingers, humming to himself when Ohno tugs at the hem of Nino’s shirt and thumbs at a spot on Nino’s hip. 

“What?” he asks, not bothering to check what Ohno deemed interesting on that particular patch of skin, as Ohno proceeds on rubbing the same spot over and over. 

Ohno makes a soft noise from the back of his throat and Nino almost jumps when he feels Ohno’s mouth on the spot his fingers are touching just seconds before, whipping his head around to find Ohno kneeling down, tongue peeking out in mid-lick. 

“The fuck are you doing, Oh-chan?” 

Ohno chuckles. “Bruises,” he says, more like hisses, “no, hickeys,” he corrects himself, eyes crossing on his attempt to keep his eyes glued on the spot his finger is pointing at, then pulls at Nino’s sweats just far enough to reveal a few more marks peppering Nino’s pale-white skin. “Lots of them. _God_.”

Nino doesn’t know why that particular sound of Ohno’s voice makes his belly clench in the most delicious way ever, or the fact that after a whole night of fucking, he still wants Ohno. 

“Not my fault, obviously,” he says, tries masking the quake in his voice by saying something witty but Ohno knows him too well. 

Ohno doesn’t say anything for a while as he (tries) turns his attention to his previous task, cooking the eggs as fast as he could manage it (he almost burns it, because fuck, Ohno’s fingers and mouth are distracting, damn it!), and stays completely still when Ohno tells him to before the older man proceeded on counting all the lovemarks he apparently left on Nino’s body. 

“Hundred and forty nine,” Ohno exhales, expression caught in between fascination and something else; it’s there in Ohno’s eyes and it makes Nino’s stomach roll deliciously at the fact that Ohno’s focus is on him and him alone, that he doesn’t even need to work particularly hard to get Ohno’s attention on him the way he used to. 

It doesn’t help that Ohno’s fingers are busy touching Nino all over, has Nino’s t-shirt bunched to Nino’s armpits and Nino’s pants pooling down his feet as he stares at Nino’s body like it’s the first time he’s seeing him. Nino feels like a fucking merchandise on display, red-faced and breath ragged, but keeps his mouth shut at the intense look on Ohno’s face. 

“Um,” he finds himself humming, watching as Ohno drifts a tender finger across his abdomen, tracing the twenty or more red patches scattering across his pale skin. 

“That’s –“ Ohno pauses, looks up in time to see his mouth curve into a smirk before he wets his lips with his tongue, cheeks warm but his gaze as teasing as ever. 

“Why not make it hundred and fifty then,” he whispers, leaning in forward and tilting his head back, running his thumb up before he uses it to tap the center of his throat. A clear invitation. 

Ohno makes another soft noise but doesn’t move from where he is still crouched down below, but the way his fingers tighten against Nino’s legs mean the bait has been taken. Nino closes his eyes and swallows, knows that at this angle his neck looks particularly delicious, repeating the action until Ohno makes a whimpering sound and starts pulling himself up until they’re finally face to face. 

“Three days off, Oh-chan –“ he says, voice husky and seductive, running his thumb along the pale line of his neck. “That’s just enough time for the hickeys to disappear, right?” 

Ohno looks like he’s still thinking about it, eyes glazing over the plate of sausages and eggs he just finished cooking and says, “What about breakfast?” 

“We can reheat them later?” he chuckles, because, yes, food is also one of Nino’s greatest rival when it comes to Ohno’s attention. But today, he’s not going to lose, no way. 

He smiles, reaches over to grab at Ohno’s hips with one hand as he run his fingers across his neck, humming softly as he does so. Ohno looks like he wants to argue but he simply move his hand and touches Ohno through his pants, smirking at the way it makes Ohno groan in response. 

“Food can wait,” he muses, licks his lips at the glazed look on Ohno’s face when he rolls his palm against Ohno’s crotch. “But I don’t think _this_ one can,” he says, grinning. “Wait, that is – see, it’s hard already, and oh –“ 

“Nino, damn it!” 

Ohno growls and lungs forward, lips against the spot he’s been pointing at, and marking it with a vicious bite just hard enough to make him moan in response, his fingers flying to Ohno’s hair. 

There were a hundred and forty nine love marks all over his body according to Ohno’s last count, and there on the kitchen, Ohno ended up adding fifty one more. 

Not that he’s complaining, but, oh well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> will post each ficlet?drabble? one every night. or day. depends on my freetime. oh well.


End file.
